


好多好多小短文（补档）

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 和一点点性转厨, 基本都是索香, 有一点点香索
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba
Summary: 性转厨，女孩子真可爱！





	1. 小憩

在船上的日子总也睡不安稳，隔两个小时就得起来换班守夜，连两位女士也不例外。

尤其是对锻炼到深夜又早早起床修行的剑士先生来说，好好睡一觉似乎都不是那么容易的事。若是轮上守夜，那他大约一整晚只能睡上两个小时。

也不知那充沛的精力是从何而来。

他看着女生寝室的灯光从大亮变成小灯，厨房收拾的声音逐渐趋于无声，乌索普从他的小工作室里睡眼惺忪的爬回寝室。手里的铁丸子串烧一下一下的好像永远也不会停。

有的时候山治会在睡前去后甲板他旁边待一会儿，这时候他们不会打架因为他忙着锻炼。而且通常这位浪漫多情的厨师先生也并不是来打架的，虽然所有温馨或旖旎的镜头都被不解风情的剑士专注的神态搅个七零八散。

山治坐在台阶上点燃一支烟，索隆并没有多分给他一点目光。

这很奇怪，对吧。事实上他们早就有了不同寻常的关系，并不是伙伴或是死对头之类，而是接吻拥抱那种性质。

留给他俩的时间并不多，山治很忙，一天到晚都埋头在厨房里，索隆更甚，能抽空陪他洗个盘子都得牺牲一部分午觉时间——你知道的，这个男人对自己的修行从不肯放松一点点。

可是就是这样也很好，一起站在水池边，或是像这样只是安静的看着他。

突然索隆的动作停住了，山治不明所以的看着他放下手里的玩意儿擦了把汗走到他面前。

"…怎么了？做完了？"夜晚的大海安静的像睡着了一样，他的声音很轻也很低沉。

索隆没说话，坐在他旁边伸手抱住了他。

山治嘴角勾了勾，"臭家伙…一身汗还敢往老子身上蹭。"然后掐着烟的手也环上了那个干净结实的后背。

"干嘛每晚都过来。"索隆的脑袋埋在他的脖子旁边，仙人球似的短发汗涔涔的全蹭上他的脖子，不太舒服，但他没躲开。

"反正我明早会过去。"他又说。

山治抬头看天眨了眨眼，心说你过来都七点了，那时候大家都起床了难不成还能亲一亲抱一抱吗。

山治的手绕过索隆的后颈，嘬了一小口烟，慢悠悠的吐出来，"累吗？"

索隆笑了两声，"这有什么累的，还没干你累。"

喔，还能开黄腔，那看来果然是不累了。

山治把脑袋退开一点去亲索隆的嘴，他的嘴里还一股苦涩的焦油味，索隆总抱怨他的烟太呛，他马上反呛回去一股酒味的人没资格说话。

——怎么可能不累，他的嘴里都有些发涩，脱水使他的口腔发甜。

山治顶着他的额头，"撒娇吗，大剑豪？"

索隆看着他笑，他俩的脸隔的极近，剑士笑起来都是那副凶恶的模样，"赶紧去睡吧，白痴厨子。"

他们船上暴力的主厨大人总是一副拽上天的模样在所有人面前，他的踢技让他有底气这样，骨子里却是这样缱绻缠绵的性子实在让人觉得欲罢不能。

他晚上总喜欢过来，就只看着索隆，看一会儿，然后去睡觉。

索隆瞥了一眼刚刚还坐着两个相拥的人的台阶，心情十分的好。


	2. 山治小姐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 性转厨，女孩子真可爱！

海盗们的冒险永远不乏刺激，尤其是有这么一个爱惹事的海盗船长的时候。

就像过去的每一次一样，草帽小子惹上一屁股麻烦事，然后所有成员全部出动在海岛上一边喊着不要被发现了一边炸掉一堆建筑物。

通常来说，索隆会在回到船上之前遇上他们的厨师小姐，当然这个故事在香吉士嘴里必然是白痴绿藻头又要迷路去深海的版本。不过今天发生了一点意外。

刚巧在结束战斗的时候，剑士先生瞥到了那个金灿灿的身影，于是毫不犹豫的跟了上去。

一路上明显就是香吉士小姐的战斗成果，雷霆万钧的踢击把承重墙全部化为瓦砾，甚至还在一个不可能的墙面高度有一个清晰的凹下去的鞋印，碎石还在往下落。

她是会飞吗？索隆看了一眼那个鞋印。

此时已经能比较清楚的听见击打的声音和哀嚎了，时不时就有重物砸在地上，如果没猜错的话应该就是被那双腿踢出去的敌人。

早晚有一天要把那女人的高跟鞋给折断，杀伤力实在过于惊人了，万一哪天吵架上头厨子直接给他下三路来上一脚……那也别谈恋爱了，做姐妹更好。

厨子那边的战斗也结束的相当快，索隆飞快的穿过几个被人形砸穿的墙面往吵闹的地方跑去，即将穿过最后一堵墙的时候正看见香吉士结束了最后一击。

奇形怪状的能力者鼻不是鼻眼不是眼的昏倒在地上，他武力值惊人的女朋友擦了擦额角的血。

很少能看到厨子狼狈的样子，像这样金色的长发毛毛躁躁，高筒袜和亮面皮鞋都染上鲜红，连浅蓝色的衬衫上都是灰尘的样子就更是没见过。

他们船上的厨子讲究起来真叫所有男人目瞪口呆。

这位近战小姐并不像他们的考古学家一样能保持优雅的站在战场边缘开出制裁之花，而是和臭男人们一起直入敌营冲锋陷阵，搞不好还经常是冲在最前面的那一个，最开始她入伙的时候还没有这种情况，毕竟是在吵闹油腻的后厨出来的姑娘，直到偷偷和他们的剑士有了一腿，索隆就好像再没见过她衣冠不整的样子。

索隆心念一动，转过身往另一个方向走了两步。

“喂！厨子！是你在那边吗！”他朝天吼了几句。

“绿藻头？”香吉士小姐的声音并不十分甜美，反而是另一种风情。

“是我。”索隆应了一声，收了收脸上的傻笑，站在原地不再移动。

大约过了十秒钟，他的小女朋友就从那面被破坏了一半的墙里钻了过来。

“你怎么迷路到这里来了？”香吉士叼了根烟笑嘻嘻的朝他走来，摸了摸他脸上的青紫，“哟大剑豪，挨揍了？”

“你不也是？”索隆撇了撇嘴示意她额角的伤痕。

长筒袜不知所踪，皮鞋又干净如初，头发像往常一样柔软明亮，身上还披了件从没见过的干净大码衬衫，刚好把她自己衬衫上背中的鞋印挡住。

十秒钟之前还是一头厮杀的猎豹，十秒钟之后又成了戴着精致铃铛的小猫。

索隆憋不住要笑，香吉士莫名其妙的看着他好像担心他被揍傻了。

你的指尖轻柔/  
抚摸过我所有/  
风浪冲撞出的丑陋伤口/


	3. 山治说他被一个男人睡了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是香索！是香索！

“完了，乌索普，”山治痛苦的咬着吸管和对面的发小倾诉，“我被一个男人睡了。”

乌索普差点没含住嘴里的咖啡让它顺着从嘴角流下来。

“你你你你你你说什么？！”长鼻子非常夸张的惊叫出来，被山治一巴掌按下脑袋——旁边座的女士正在用惊恐的眼神看着他们。

“小点声笨蛋！”山治骂了他一句，松开手，又继续低落的垂着头，“男人啊…为什么是臭男人啊……”

“咳，”乌索普干咳了一句，“你也别太放在心上了，这种事做过了就做过了，以后再见面谁也不认识谁。”

山治猛的抬起头，连圈眉好像都沮丧的要掉下来：“是索隆。”

“什么？”乌索普疑惑了一下，索隆？索隆怎么了？

………等等。

乌索普的表情以肉眼可见的速度变成惊悚，眼睛一点点瞪大，下巴快要掉到地上，鼻子里甚至还流出了鼻涕。

“你——！！！！！！！” 他只吼出了一个字就被山治拼命用手捂住了。

他挣扎着扒开那双快让他窒息的手，山治同样嫌弃的要死用手心在他身上蹭了蹭。

乌索普深呼吸了几口消化了一下这个消息，语气还是非常的不可置信：“你说索隆是说……你被索隆睡了？！”

山治又抽了纸巾仔细把每根手指擦干净，沉痛的点点头。

乌索普立刻把椅子往后搬了一点，仔细把山治从头到脚打量了一遍：“不对啊…你看起来一点毛病都没有，我听说男的做过…这种事之后，第二天坐都没法坐呢…”

山治沉默了一会儿，没说话。

乌索普眨了眨眼睛，把座椅拖回原位，无力的用手撑住额头：“别告诉我你是上面那个……”

山治的声音低沉又有磁性：“嗯。”

“嗯个屁啊！”乌索普感觉自己都快抓狂了，“那你怎么办！索隆没杀了你吗！！”

“我准备，”山治咕咚又喝了一口果汁，“跟他求婚。”

“？”真男人只用标点表达自己的震惊。

“不、不是，”乌索普感觉自己的舌头和牙齿在打架，“求婚？你、你和索隆？”

“乌索普，”山治突然非常真挚的看着他，“我不能错过这个机会，你知道我付了娜美小姐多少钱才把那个白痴灌醉吗。”

“？”真男人无fuck说。

“等下，”乌索普努力掰过自己的脑筋，“所以你是有预谋的？那你在苦恼什么？你在跟我说什么？我为什么在这里？”

山治用恨铁不成钢的眼神瞪了他一眼：“我不是说了吗！我在苦恼怎么和绿藻头求婚！”

乌索普摸了摸自己的鼻子，还在，不是梦。

“天啊…你要跟索隆求婚…”乌索普喃喃的说，“你确定他不会杀了你吗？他现在在哪？”

“在我床上，”山治说起这个的时候甚至带了一丝甜蜜的笑容，“为了让他安心等我回去和他求婚，我把他的衣服全都藏起来了。”

……好的，现在我确定他会杀了你了。

“呃，”乌索普有些纠结，“你喜欢索隆？”

“嗯！”山治用力点了点头。

……乌索普觉得心好累。

“……那你去和他求婚吧……”

“不行啊，”山治又恢复了最开始的苦恼的表情，“我都把他给睡了再求婚，会不会显得很没有诚意啊？我准备跟他说'我被你睡了，我们结婚吧'你觉得怎么样？”

“……你的恋爱技能只对女人有效吗？！”

“太失礼了，”山治不满的看了他一眼，“你怎么会觉得绿藻头是可爱的女性？”

？？！！

“好吧，那就决定说'你把老子给睡了，老子只好委屈一下跟你结婚了'！”

？？？！！！

山治愉快的拍了拍乌索普的肩膀：“等着喝喜酒吧！”

乌索普：感觉自己肩膀上的担子好重。


	4. 那个男人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未亡人

今天我来参加了那个男人妻子的葬礼。  
我和那个男人是高中认识的，之后大学工作一直关系都还算不错。  
他是个厨师，他的妻子是在他的餐厅认识的，那天她正在被前男友纠缠，于是他出手帮了一把，据说那天他刚好穿着新买的衬衫皮鞋，手里拿着一杯红酒，干净利落的收拾掉那个麻烦的家伙之后他的妻子就爱上了他。  
但我认识他的时候他刚从训导处被赶出来，校服领子里还夹着一片树叶，我们两个一起在走廊上做深蹲，门一关他就从口袋里掏出一根烟间我要不要，我就爱上了他。  
我不知道别人眼里男人间的友谊是什么样子，我跟他认识之后就经常打架，互相打架或者一起和别人打架，那时候整个学校都知道我们两个关系好。  
有时候我们体育课撞在一起，他就故意拿足球踢我脑袋，旁边堆半大的小子起哄，我很高兴，因为那时候他的眼里只有我现在想来也是幼稚，我总觉得他也是喜欢我的，所以就默默的等他开窍，陪他上网陪他跑步，陪他去酒吧陪他在天台吃午饭，几乎所有可以两个人一起做的事我们都一起做了，那天他在图书馆睡着了，我没忍住，亲了他。  
有些事情开了头之后就收不住了，他说我路痴，我就耍无赖让他牵着我走，他也真的牵，我说好饿要吃饭，大半夜的他也真给我炒个饭送出来，两个人坐在滑滑梯上，我吃面，他看着我吃面。  
很好吃，我吃的很香他就很高兴，他高兴的时候我还可以躺在他腿上，那时候他低下头，我就看见他的眼睛，好漂亮。  
然后我一直等到了大学，有很多人喜欢他，男的女的都有，我只能把他放在身边，跟他报同一所大学，然后叫他和我一起租出去住。最开始他不愿意，后来有个周末来到我独住的房子就屈服了。  
他会一边骂我你这住的什么狗窝一边帮我收拾狗窝，我们靠在同一个沙发上看球赛，他有时候还会穿错我的衣服出门，我就用那件他穿过的衣服自慰，他就在我隔壁的房间里，不知道他最好的兄弟想把他按在床上操的他下不了床。  
可是他开始找女朋友，他是有魅力的男人，只要不犯傻总能和女人出去约会，回来之后欢天喜地的跟我炫耀，看他那么高兴我真的是什么话都说不出，只能回到自己房里狠狠撸一发想着总有一天要把他操死。  
他很自，身材劲瘦，背肌饱满收进狭窄的腰线，我们一起打篮球的时候他也会像别人一样把上衣脱了，于是我就只好溜进厕所先解决一下裤子里的问题。  
可是他结婚了，让我当伴郎。  
他那么高兴，他只要一笑起来，我就没有办法了。  
他搬走那天我也没有口家，在酒吧里喝了个通宵，想着从前他站在厨房里系着粉红色的围裙做晚餐，我一伸手就能抓住他。

我想要不就这样了吧，他是像小王子一样的男人，我陪了他许多年也够了，还会有别的人让他过得更好，他在我身边的时候我总是这也舍不得那也舍不得，他是个很厉害的男人，但就是有本事让人心疼他。  
他结婚后我们的联系就少了，我以为他会过得很好，有美丽的妻子，以后还会有可爱的孩子，圆满幸福的过完这一生，如果他死的时候能想起他从前有个绿头发的兄弟曾经背着他走了十公里回家，那也还算不错。  
可是我们才分开不到五年就又见面了。  
他那个美丽的妻子去世了，他瘦的不像样子，脸色苍白，漂亮的蓝眼睛好像连掀起眼皮都做不到。  
他站在我面前掏出一根烟间我要不要，我差点就伸手抱住了他。  
下葬那天下着雨，他不愿意打伞，他是很注重外表的男人，每天早上出门要花半个小时打理他的头发和胡须，可是现在那头灿烂的金发就像大雨里摇晃的向日葵，他紧紧的抿着嘴唇，我想他口袋里的烟盒应该已经湿透了。  
他人缘一直都很好，不断的有人去安慰他，拍他的肩膀，握他的手，他只好勉强打起一点精神回应他们，他妻子母亲哭的站不起来，他还能微笑着安慰她。  
我没有去找他，我知道他会过来找我，我和他相反，人们莫名都不太愿意靠近我。  
我撑了一把伞，他钻了进来。  
你看，只有我能为你撑伞。  
他没说话，我们两个安静的站着，他从口袋里掏烟盒，果然已经湿透了，于是我把我的掏出来给他，他嘲笑了我两句当时连二手烟都闻不得的是谁啊。  
他不知道的是我现在也闻不得，只是在身上带着他喜欢的烟，哪怕一次碰见他，能为他点一根烟，再偷两分钟他属于我的时间。  
他看起来很憔悴，我把伞递到他手里让他打着，然后给他点燃这支烟。把伞接口来的时候碰到了他的手，凉透了。  
我记忆里的他神采飞扬，好像没有什么能打倒他，只要看见我就会笑，吵架也笑打架也笑，为了这个笑容，我守了许多年。

他从前很是衣服架子，总是穿着得体的西装，现在这两层单薄的布料却好像空落落的被身高撑起来，我想扶住他的腰，如果他摔倒了，可以来得及接住他。  
他没说话，我们之间很少这样沉默，他看着墓碑，我看着他。

我离开你不是为了看你失魂落魄魂不守舍的样子，是要你像其他人一样过完安宁幸福的一生。  
他轻轻的把额头靠在我肩膀上，他一定不明自这个举动对我来说意味着什么。  
离开他的第一年我像疯了一样想念他，晚上几乎不回家，不愿意看到任何一个厨房，因为我知道他不会在里面。  
第二年我依日如此，第三年我放弃了忘记他，直到现在他活生生的站在我面前，呼吸声被雨水盖过，额头碰到我的耳坠。  
我伸出手从背后抱住了他。  
我不想再放他走了，他在我身边才是最好的。  
我这一次我为他准备了乙醚和项圈，我在海边买下的房子足够他在里面自由活动，我装修了最好的厨房和卧室，我以后可以一整天一整天的陪他，他想要打架也好做爱也好，都有我在。

他会知道我爱他。


	5. 大爷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老夫老妻真好啊……

许多年后山治落下了一身的毛病。年轻的时候真当自己铜皮铁骨的跟人真枪实弹的硬干，仗着自己腿上功夫了得没少火里来水里去的。尤其那双腿，拿着当刀使。

铁门？不爽，踢了。

船锚？不爽，踢了。

世界第一的大剑豪殷勤着给端热水敷膝盖的时候觉得自己真是脑子有坑了才真和这白痴搅和了一辈子。

那时候两个人都是不要命的主，他俩再算上橡皮船长，站在他们的小船上简直恨不得把天都顶个窟窿出来。

当年他和路飞受的伤谁都不比山治少，他们没见着的时候船长肚子上跟被掏了个洞一样，看着比索隆胸前那道玩意儿都骇人。虽然没人说过，但索隆看见的时候都心惊了一下。

但船长是坨橡皮，跟橡皮泥大约也就是表亲的关系，这么多年该长好的都长好了，谁也不知道当年欠给伊万的那十年去了哪儿。

大约祸害就是要遗千年的。

比如面前这货。

索隆把水盆往地上一放，拎起在里面飘着的白毛巾，手臂一拧哗啦啦的热水冒着白汽儿扑了索隆一脸。

山治大爷躺在沙发上叼着烟翻菜谱，两条害人不浅的大长腿这么多年往桌上一搭跟没事人儿似的。窗外的雨下的稀里哗啦，连带着屋子里也尽是潮气，厨子早年的时候这两条腿吃了不少亏，当年在庞克哈扎德对着什么海军中将直接来了个腿骨折。

反正这样的毛病多了去了，一来二去的那俩玩意儿终于开始报废了。谁让人宝贝的是另外两只白净的蹄子，做苦力做牢力的活儿全给两条腿了。突然有一年梅雨季厨子就站不起来了，膝盖打着颤，那天是他餐厅这么多年来第一次没开门。

打那之后一下雨索隆就开始给他家这位大爷敷膝盖，就像现在这样，大爷懒洋洋的拿只笔写写写，由着世界第一的大剑豪给他把裤脚卷起来，脚后跟搭在对方腿上，好歹转了转身子方便一屁股坐他旁边的大剑豪给他做按摩也是了不得了。

索隆越看他越不顺眼，这么多年了那两条扭曲的眉毛都没直过来，这么多年了那张脸他还这么百看不厌。真气人。

橡胶小子当了海贼王之后他们那一船人贼牛逼的先后完成了梦想，厨子在all blue兴奋的天天把船长喂成球，待了三天就跟着大家毅然决然的走了。

他得回去告诉他家那个青鱼嘴里的老头子那湾子水真是存在的。

然后也不知怎么的就找了个小岛跟死对头绿藻头睡了一张床，然后还毫无所觉的被死对头惯到天上去了。

那个在甲板上一觉能错过三餐的索隆竟然天天陪着他早睡早起，你告诉娜美她会被吓死。

索隆瞪着那个根本都不瞟他一眼的混蛋，憋着气给他捏小腿肚子，能把大铁串子跟玩儿一样挥千来下的大手竟然也学会了控制力道，酥麻的恰到好处。

要不说色情厨师不是吹的，第三性征发育成这样，除了他还有谁能跟上这家伙的做[]爱频率。捏着捏着大剑豪的心思就飞走了，一不小心就揪下一小撮腿毛，山治马上挥手给他在后脑勺上来了一下。索隆龇牙咧嘴的说老子给你按摩你能不能消停点儿。

山治说你把我一腿毛揪完了你就去卡玛巴卡找我吧。

索隆看着他就笑。

他是见识过的，在比较久远的后来，他们绕伟大航路第二圈的时候。竟然真的到了那个桃色的小岛，当时他还奇怪他们船上这个满脑子桃心的白痴怎么不第一个冲上去，反而脸都要绿了站在所有人最后想把自己藏起来。这才知道原来这里就是厨子19岁到21岁待了两年的地方，看着那群穿着公主裙浓妆艳抹的胡子拉搽的男人们索隆十分不给面子的笑喷了出来。

当年让这家伙一见女人就喷鼻血的小岛现在都能拿来这样调侃了，看来是这些年过的太安逸。

索隆伸手捏了捏山治的腰子，还行，虽然不像21岁那样结实，但仍然也是一丝赘肉都没有，漂亮又干净。山治怕痒，被他这样一捏就笑着躲，腿还搭在人膝盖上呢，往哪里躲去？还不是被人一把捞回来。

臭厨子，你胖了。

胖个屁，老子身材恰到好处养眼的很。

索隆撇了撇嘴，挑衅失败。说真的厨子又不像他这么多年天天不懈怠的锻炼，这么吃香的喝辣的竟然一点也不见胖，莫非是天天对着女人发花痴转那个桃心螺旋太耗费体力？

虽然他们当时在船上的时候山治就没在吃上亏待过谁，但怎么也比不上自己开餐厅了，又不需要像在船上似的大多都是可以长时间储备的食材，天天换着花样做吃的。

索隆嗜酒能追回到他十几岁一个人在大海上漂的时候，那时候还没上路飞的船，有的吃就不错了，有时只喝瓶酒也算个正餐，一来二去的铁打的五脏庙也该折腾坏了。

自打他们定居之后山治天天早上给他煮粥，什么枸杞甘草红枣桂圆，什么养胃吃什么。就山治手里的那一沓子菜谱，基本就是用来喂索隆的，给标个养生药方绝对能卖个高价。

离了船之后山治也仍是天天管着索隆喝酒，定量，一口都不许多。他们家里倒是再也没了上锁的冰箱，酒柜也是敞着的——山治深知那把小锁拦得住路飞根本拦不住索隆，还得他亲自看着。这么多年他甚至还练就了接个吻就知道索隆喝的什么酒的奇怪技能。

山治这咋咋呼呼的性子讨人喜欢，再加上手艺实打实的好，餐厅没开多久就热闹非凡，连带着索隆也有了一帮一起喝酒的朋友。有时候山治餐厅忙的时候，他们就钻个小角落偷酒喝，索隆看着山治和那些家庭主妇也不知聊什么聊的热火朝天的时候，真是觉得实在搞笑。

他不是说厨子是家庭主妇，虽然在他们家肯定占了前三个字，但最后一个字是怎么也搭不上边的。黑足山治的悬赏令拍出来能吓死这帮在餐厅说说笑笑的食客们，但他又那样轻松愉快的融入了这个环境里，就好像他每天都会一脚踹上索隆的肚子叫他起床这么自然。

山治懒洋洋的靠在沙发上，四十岁的厨子还像当年一样迷人，他朝索隆勾了勾手，绿发男人就像大狗似的凑上去咬他的嘴巴。


End file.
